Welcome to the Rebellion
by hanon4life
Summary: The beginning of my OC's past
1. Chapter 1

A woman with tri-colored purple hair walks in front of a young man as she leads him through the dark forest.

"Hello! We are the Rebellion!" Her voice was _almost_ deep enough to be a man's. "Our group consists of 5_ living_ and 4 _deceased_ members! We are pleased to see someone wants to join us! What family do you hail from? _Akanoshi_, _Aoinoichi_, _Shiroioni_, the _great Anri's bloodline,_ or_ Murasakami_? _Oh_, you _don't_ want to join? You want to know about its members so you can join? Well, I can tell you our names, but I can't tell you about us. The others will have to do that for you. Here are our members;"

A little girl, about 13, walks out. She wears a green dress with one short sleeve. "My name is Nana Merodii. It means Seven Melody!"

A man walks out with long mauve hair, piercing purple eyes, black turtle neck with a mauve shirt with long sleeves cover it, and dark mauve pants. " Hello, my name is Marasakami Hoshii. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A girl, no more than 15, comes out to greet you. Her eyes as green as emeralds and her red hair like blood. Her belly top and shorts both a light purple. "We are glad to see someone taking an interest in our rebellion! My name is Mana Akanoshi."

Out of the shadows walks a girl who couldn't be any older than 17. Her turquoise eyes like daggers and her hair, in a ponytial, colored like the sky. "We hope you join the Rebellion," she says without any feeling or emotion, "my name is Sarah Aoinoichi."

From behind you, a sudden crunch of dead leaves startle you. "Don't mess with the look-alikes." Say two voices, simultaneously. "The one with the blue tips is Damena Aoinoichi." Says a man with black, and, red tipped hair. Damena points to the other man, "And he's Damen."

Gray eyes stare at you in the shadows and a woman walks out. "My name is Yami, Yami Shiroioni. You can call me Yami Murasaki, though."

The tri-colored woman. Holding his hand, another man, but completly opposite from the woman holding the hand, walks out. "We hope you join us." they say as their voices blend together. Their height and voice are the exact same. The man with the tri-colored hair walks toward him, "My name is Tsuchi Shiroioni." The woman grabs the man's hand. "And you should know me, I'm Kaze Shiroioni. Surley you _couldn't_ have forgotten _me_," she kisses his hand, "my, _dear_, Prince Marth Lowell."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! My name is Nana Merodii~! It means Seven Melody, but you already knew that... right? Well, my story isn't that long.

It starts off, oh what was it, oh! 4 years ago. I was 9, Kaze nee-sama was 12, and Murasaki nii-sama was 18. Me and my sister were talking when my friends, Miranda & Lexi, came over and asked me if I could stay the night. So I decided that I would, since my mother and father agreed. During the night, at about 10 o'clock, my big brother Murasaki came and told me that I need to come home. He ran here as fast as he could. I said good-bye to my friends as I ran home. I couldn't help but notice that there was some dried blood on his shirt. I may not have known what was going on, but I knew one thing. That wasn't my brother's blood.

When we got home, Murasaki took me upstairs and told me that it was time for me to get some sleep. I coulnd't sleep so I thought I go to my big sister Kaze's room. When I got in there, I saw Kaze nee-sama lying on her bed. She was covered in bloody bandages. She was asleep with her eyes open. It scared me half to death. Her piercing light lavender eyes quickly shifted into my direction. I tripped and fell when I saw that. "N-Nana imouto-san... I-Is that you?" Her voice was weak. "Kaze nee-sama, ar-are you alright?" I slowly walked over to her. She was wearing a belly top, which she normally doesn't do, and blood-covored bandages covered her entire stomach.

I couldn't help but to widen my eyes when I saw her full body. She was wearing an eyepatch over her right eye with a scritp letter "_K_", bandages covering her head and stomach, and her right arm in a cast. "W-w-what happened?" I was horrified. I coulnd't believe that my 12 year old sister was bandaged up like a warrior. She closed her eye and spoke softly and slowly, "I don't quite know myself." She chuckled.

Weeks passed by and Kaze nee-sama's arm, and other injuries, healed. But the one thing that didn't heal was her eye. What was she hiding under that patch? It was always on my mind. The other thing that was on my mind was; who is her friend that she always sneaks off to meet. Today is the day that I find out! I will follow Kaze nee-sama and find out who it is!

It became noon, the time when my sister heads out. She walked outside quickly. I could tell why Okaa-sama and Oto-sama named her Kaze Shiroi. She runs quickly, as if she were the wind itself! But I managed to keep up~! I hid in the bushes while she and her friend layed down on the ground, watching the clouds. I moved to another bush to get a better view and the boy. Low and behold, The little boy turned out to be... Our one and only Prince Marth! I couldn't believe it! I couldn't help but remember that Kaze nee-sama hadn't released the excess blood. Did she get better? Or did it stall for just a moment? I saw a figure fling itself up and run toward a tree. It was Kaze nee-sama. And she was about to release her excess blood! She doesn't want anyone but the family to know about this. If her friend found out- I can't let that happen! I ran toward the prince and held him back. My adrenaline was rushing as I held the prince back. I couldn't believe I was doing this! I couldn't believe I could hold him back!

My stalling gave my big sister just the time she needed to release the excess blood. *Whew* I released Prince Marth before he could see my face. I ran and hid in the bushes as quickly as I could. I could hear yelling coming from the bottom of the hill. It was Kaze nee-sama's yells I heard, and I feared the worst. She was yelling at him, and then ran off crying. He didn't see the tears she shed. But wait, who was that? Hiding in the bush? I had to get a closer look. Wait, that looks like a soldier! I ran out of the bushes and landed on the prince. "You have to run!" I whispered so that only he could hear me. "There's a soldier watching you! Go now!" Prince Marth nodded as he ran off. The soldier ran out and grabbed me. One hand holding me, the other covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but he kicked me. "Be quiet little girl!" This guy couldn't have been a soldier! He was too young. I started to think of Kaze nee-sama for a moment. He was the same height, looked to be the same age, and also wore an eyepatch over his right eye with the letter "T" on it in script. His eyes were the same color as hers, but darker in color. His hair was green in color, but had yellow tips. My muffled screams were soon silenced. His hand accidently covered my nose as well as my mouth, suffocating me. I was then knocked unconcious.

He was nice enough to bring me back home to Kaze nee-sama and Murasaki nii-sama. I had awoken when Murasaki nii-sama picked me up. We talked for a little and he told us about the country of Gra. He said his name was Yakunitatanai Kekkan. It means "Useless Defect" and that he named himself that. It makes me sad to hear that he was raised by himself. But that he had some nice neighbors who helped feed and clothe him! After that day, he kept coming back, leaving Gra. I had heard though, from Kaze nee-sama who heard it from Marth-ouji, that Gra is our friend country. A freind country is a country who takes the side of another country during a war.

Weeks passed and then a few months. And Yakunitatanai kept coming back to talk to us. He seemed very friendly with, and a lot alike, Kaze nee-sama. We didn't call Kaze nee-sama Kaze, we called her Akai Umi. Yakunitatanai didn't know Kaze nee-sama's real name, but it seemed like he was keeping something back, too. One day, Yakunitatanai didn't show up, but it was ok, until we soon heard the marching of an army. Murasaki nii-sama told me to tell the King immediatly.

I ran as fast as I could to the catsle. When I arrived I explained what my family and I heard. He was about to send his soldiers out, but he hesitated. "Where do you live?" he asked me. I stood up from my kneeling position, "We live outside the castle barriers in a little hut with a thatched roof." He sent me off. When I got outside the barrier, A soldier grabbed me again. Deja Vu. He ran back to the others. This was a soldier and he had quite a grip. He held me out in front of my brother and sister. Another soldier held a sword to my neck. He had green hair and gold- Yakunitatanai! What was he doing? I was the only one who could see his hair. Kaze nee-sama and Murasaki nii-sama probably didn't know it was him. I could hear what the soldiers were talking about with Kaze nee-sama and Murasaki nii-sama. Then, in the blink of an eye, Murasaki had the sword, that was in Kaze nee-sama's hand, through his stomach. I grew bug-eyed and tried to scream, but since the soldier was covering my mouth, it came out muffled.

After that day, things got worse. Kaze was to be sent to prison for her 'heinous acts.' They say that she killed my Oka-sama, Oto-sama, and Murasaki- nii-sama. I know she could never do such a thing. I decided to go to see how long her sentence would be. When I was there, I saw Prince Marth and King Cornelius. Kaze nee-sama was in chains. 20 years. My big sister was going to be in prison for 20 years. Before she was taken away, she came over to me and whispered, "I'll get out," she said, "and we'll get out of the country, and I'll take care of you. Don't worry, as soon as I start to change, I'll escape!" She gave me the warmest smile I had ever recieved. I know my sister isn't crazy, she just wants me to be a normal child.

It took her four years to start to change and escape. When she got to the ship, we set sail for Talys. "You got the corpses?" I nodded my head. Kaze wanted to make sure our family would be with us when we moved. Little did she know, I had a guardian spirit. And he's my big brother Murasaki nii-sama. He says that I can see who else has a guardian spirit. I don't know how to tell them apart from other people. Murasaki nii-sama said that they have a certian colored aura, a black aura. I looked at Kaze to test it. Nope, she's not one. Her aura is- wait it's dirty gray overly, muddied red, and... dark and muddy gray. My sisters aura tells horrible things about her. _Murasaki_, I said in my mind,_ can you see Kaze's aura, it's horrible_!

At least a year or 2 past. Kaze is now 18, with a really deep voice, and I'm 13. She became an AMAZING swordswoman and grew to be 6'5! I catch her talking to herself, and a black aura once in a while. "Kaze nee-sama, do you have a guardian spirit?" I asked nervously. She looked down at me, because I was 3'10 and that's SHORT, "Yes, her name is Yami Murasaki. How did you know?" I looked around to see if anyone's walking around, "I have a guardian spirit, too! Guess who it is?" She thought for a moment, "Who?" I jumped up and said, "Murasaki nii-sama." suddenly she bcame bug-eyed. She bent down and grabbed my shoulders, "H-how long has he been your guardian for?" I leaned back, "E-ever since you were sent to prison?" I made her worried for a reason I don't know, and don't want to find out. She started to pace. "He's going to kill me!" Murasaki popped out, "What's this about prison?" Murasaki was now 24 years old, "Kaze Shiroi, tell me, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN PRISON?" Kaze nee-sama flung, and stuck to a wall, "H-Hey! I'm 18 n-now! I-I-I can take care of myself y-you know!" When she tries to sound strong, she sounds very weak. I left Murasaki nii-sama and Kaze nee-sama to fight so I could go home and make dinner.

A few days passed and Kaze nee-sama was told that Prince Marth was here and looking for someone for his army. He heard about Kaze nee-sama's bravery and boldness, so he decided that he would take her in. "Kaze nee-sama, this is your big chance to make it up to the prince after your big fi- Crap." She stiffened and turned around. "What was that, Nana Merodii?" She. Was. PISSED! "Nothing!" I flailed my arms around. "You know about my fight with the prince? Let alone, my friendship with him?" I tried to look as guilty as I could. "Yes, Kaze nee-sama. I sneaked out to see who your friend was. That's how I met Yakunitatanai!" Kaze was shocked because I had spyed on her, and thought that I was a good girl. I will do anything in my power to help her, even if it means to murder someone.

While walking to the prince's castle, we talked about how to cover her up. "I'll talk Japanese," she said, "and if they ask why you call me a sister, it's because I took care of you while Akai was in prison. And I'm really your cousin." Yeah, she's that good. We arrived at the castle and saw Prince Marth. I saw someone who made my heart race. "Welcome,' the prince said, " are you the swordswoman?" Kaze nee-sama nodded. "Hai, soshite watashi ga shiharawa reru koto o kitai!" She said that she expects to be paid. The prince put his hands to his forehead and chuckled slightly, "How much?" Kaze nee-sama thought for a second, "Ichi-nichi-atari 300 doru." Th-three hundred dollars per day? D-dang, so glad I'm not hiring her! I grimly smirked. I looked at the prince and he stared at me, focusing on me. He creeped me out. He stood up in his chair, "You, little girl, you're the one who saved me from that soldier!" I flinched. _CRAP_! He remembers me! "Have you seen Akai at all? Do you know she escaped?" I ran out of the room.

I never got to know my crushes name. Maybe Kaze nee-sama will tell me.

Time passed and I got to know my crush even more! Her name is Shiida and she's the princess of Talys! Kaze nee-sama and I have crushes on royalty! Kaze even got closer to Prince Marth, but not as close as he was to Shiida. We may like royalty, but I don't think they like us back. *sigh* Oh well.

Over time, Marth won his war, we met Sarah, Mana, Damen & Damena, and I met Yami, and Kaze nee-sama came home pissed. "Kaze nee-sama, what's wrong?" She threw herself on her bed. "I wasn't paid!" Oh... that's why. Kaze nee-sama, are you also sad because Marth married Shiida?" I said slowly. She smiled weakly, "Yeah, you?" I nodded. Just then, Kaze and I saw two apparitions. They had white and gray hair. They said that they were Kaze's real parents and that she had a twin brother. His name was Tsuchi Shiroioni and he lived in Gra. They also said that her name is Kaze Shiroioni. Man, a _LOT_ to take in when you get in from your final battle, and not getting paid.

She said that she would go to Gra and look for him. It took her forever, 2 1/2 days, for her to come back. When she came home, there was a man who looked like her, but with hair that had the color ascending. He had eyes like- _Yakunitatanai_! My mouth became an O. "Yakunitatanai is your _twin brother_?" We were all surprised. Well, that's where my story ends~!


End file.
